Breaking the News
by elsiecarson
Summary: Captain Peacock and Mrs Slocombe are in an established but fairly new romantic relationship. When the staff has a dinner party together and the couple arrive together what is the staff reaction?
1. Chapter 1

Betty Slocombe smirks as she gets ready for dinner with her colleagues. She wonders about her colleagues reaction to what is about to happen. "Stephen can you come and finish zipping up my dress?"

Stephen walks over and hooks the hook and eye and effortlessly finishes zipping the dress. He presses a kiss onto Betty's shoulder. "You look lovely." Stephen says as he looks at Betty in the mirror over her right shoulder.

"Thank you, sweetheart. What do you think everyone's reaction will be when I walk in on your arm?" Betty asks as she sits at her vanity and smoothes her hair back into a French roll and slicks some lipstick on her lips. She reaches into her jewellery box and pulls out a bracelet and a necklace. She manages to put her necklace on without help, but struggles to put her bracelet on.

"Let me help you." Stephen says as he stops tying his bow tie and comes over to do up the clasp on Betty's bracelet which is lying elegantly across her wrist. After Stephen's finished clasping the bracelet he goes back to tying his bow tie.

"Oh, Stephen, I can't let you go to a dinner party with your tie like that. Come here, darling." Betty says sighing in frustration. His tie is crooked and he never has a crooked tie. "Are you nervous, Stephen?" she asks quietly as she puts her hand on his arm.

"No! Why on earth would you think that?" Stephen says loudly and quickly.

"Sweetheart, you're shaking! You are nervous! Why are you so nervous?" Betty asks as her fear level rises. She has never seen Stephen so nervous before. It worries her slightly.

"I hate not knowing things and I don't what is about to happen in the situation we're about to go into. I don't like it. I don't know what we're going into and I don't know how they're going to react to you. I want to be able to protect you, but I don't know who or what to protect you from." Stephen says frustratedly.

"I don't know what will happen either, but I know that we'll deal with whatever comes at us together." Betty says as she puts her necessary items into her handbag. "You don't have to protect me, but it's sweet that you want to." Betty says as she hugs Stephen.

Stephen stands stock still for a moment. He's not used to such displays of emotion. He starts to relax relatively quickly and wraps his arms around Betty. He doesn't want her to think that he doesn't care just because he doesn't respond immediately. "I want to protect you. It's my job to protect you."

"It's not always possible to protect everyone all the time. You just have to accept that. I can defend myself if the occasion arises. Trust me, everything will be fine." Betty says as she runs her hands up and down Stephen's back.


	2. Staff Opinions

Betty sighs as they arrive at the fancy dress party. Stephen has made her worry. Stephen squeezes Betty's hand as they walk towards the restaurant. "Ready?" he whispers in her ear as he reaches for the handle on the front door.

"I suppose so." Betty says as she takes a deep breath. She walks in the door and then waits for Stephen to join her.

Stephen takes Betty's hand as they walk towards the Grace Brothers' table. All their colleagues are there waiting for them. Betty smiles shakily.

"There you are, Peacock! We were getting worried that you weren't coming! Oh, Mrs Slocombe, you've arrived too! Good now we can start!" Cuthbert Rumboldt says excitedly.

Miss Shirley Brahms stares in a surprised manner at Mrs Slocombe. Her body language towards Captain Peacock has altered. "Mrs Slocombe," Shirley says suddenly. "Are you and Captain Peacock a couple?"

Betty smiles at Shirley. "Why do you ask, Miss Brahms?" Betty asks as she and Stephen slid into the booth.

"You were holding hands when you came in. I know you two are good friends, but that is not typical behaviour for the two of you." Shirley says cheekily.

"You're right, Miss Brahms. This isn't our usual behaviour at work, but we're not at work. Yes, we are in a relationship. Sue me for not telling you all earlier." Captain Peacock says as he reads the drinks list after pulling his glasses out of his inside pocket.

"That's disgusting!" Mr. Lucas exclaims. "I did not need to know that!"

"Mr. Lucas grow up! There's nothing wrong with older people getting together as a couple!" Captain Peacock says heatedly.

"Can I get you people some drinks?" the waitress asks when she comes over.

"I'll have a whisky and soda." Mr. Rumboldt says curtly.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan." Mr Humpheries says sweetly.

"I'll have a glass of chardonnay, please." Miss Brahms asks politely.

"I'll have a pint of Guinness." Mr. Lucas says trying to stay calm.

"I'll have a gin and tonic, please." Mrs. Slocombe says.

"I'll have a gin and tonic as well, please." Captain Peacock says passing the waitress the drinks menu.

"Oh, God, they're even drinking the same drink now. That is slightly disturbing." Miss Brahms says burying her face in her hands.

"I can't believe all this. I thought at least some of you would be happy for us and I am unanimous in that." Mrs Slocombe says with incredulity.

"It may just take some time for us to get used to the situation, Mrs Slocombe. After all we've only just found out about all this." Mr Rumboldt tries to calm the situation and for once he doesn't bungle the whole thing.

"Well, you could at least try to be happy for us. We're always supportive when any of you get into a new relationship or get out of a bad relationship. We would just appreciate the same consideration from all of you." Mrs Slocombe tries to explain.

"It's not that we're not happy for you, Mrs Slocombe. We're just trying to process all of this. It was a very sudden announcement by you and Captain Peacock. We're slow to react to many things and men are particularly slow to react to emotional matters, especially British men." Mr. Rumboldt tries to defend himself against Mrs Slocombe's bad temper.

"Mr. Rumboldt, you've always made it perfectly clear that we aren't to engage in interpersonal relationships with other members of staff and now you're saying you're alright this? It doesn't sound like you." Captain Peacock sounds upset.

"You're a sweet couple, Mrs Slocombe, but Captain Peacock never seemed to like you before, so it's not a surprise that we're all a little shocked at the way your relationship has changed." Miss Brahms says gently. She doesn't want Mrs Slocombe to be angry. They still have to work together after this.

"Have you had time to read the menu?" their waitress asks as she approaches the table.

"Not really. Our apologies, we just got some very big news from someone at the table and we've been processing it. If you come back in 5 minutes we should be ready to order." Mr Rumboldt apologizes to the young waitress who looks frustrated. "I hate having to do that. It makes waitresses very upset."

"Well, we were having a very serious conversation. It was more important than deciding what to have for dinner. Mrs Slocombe and Captain Peacock had some explaining to do and I for one feel much better now that I know the whole story." Mr Lucas says plainly.

"I'm so happy for you Mrs Slocombe! You deserve every happiness, really." Mr Humpheries says excitedly.


End file.
